Communication devices, such as cellular telephones, have become increasingly versatile. For example, cellular telephones today often include applications that allow users to do more than just make and receive telephone calls, such as send/receive text messages, play music, play video games, take pictures, etc. As a result, cellular telephones have become an increasingly common part of every day life for a large number of users.
Becoming a common part of every day life means that the cell phone is carried around in and subjected to different temperature and moisture environments, e.g., high humidity, water, and other liquids. For example, the cell phone may be exposed to heavy rain or submersed in water. The housing of the cell phone usually will not protect against such elements and water will inevitably penetrate the housing. That is, mobile phone housing are not impervious to water, i.e., not watertight.
High level of moisture, high humidity, or conductive liquids inside an electronic device may cause short circuiting, which may cause performance degradation and result in permanent damage and/or destroy the device and, in worse case, injure the user.